¿Quién dijo que la vida no es irónica?
by msbradbury
Summary: Las sospechas de Jake Muller lo llevaron a un acontecimiento que marcaría su vida. Para aclarar las sospechas, buscó la ayuda de su antigua compañera, Sherry Birkin. Juntos irán acercándose a la verdad. Jake deberá dejar su antipatía por ciertos militares para unirse a la causa: Averiguar si Albert Wesker ha vuelto.
1. Capítulo 1: Volver a la vida

_ "Hay que tener cuidado al elegir a los enemigos porque uno termina pareciéndose a ellos"_

- Jorge Luis Borge

**Capítulo 1**: Volver a la vida.

Los niveles se elevaron considerablemente mientras una luz verde se encendía al lado de un ordenador. El hombre se levantó de su silla, sin antes guardar la información del día y luego buscó una tarjeta en el bolsillo de su blanca esterilizada bata.  
La insertó en la ranura debajo de la luz verde y ésta comenzó a parpadear hasta apagarse. Escuchó como la puerta trasera se abría e iluminaba con una luz verde la mediana estancia. La ranura escupió la tarjeta y el hombre la cogió sin despegar su vista de la habitación abierta.

Miró los distintos monitores de la sala y vio que uno había cambiado sus números. Sorprendido e interesado, se acercó aun más, asegurándose de que su vista no fallaba. Giró a su derecha y vio a través del ventanal que dividía la sala: Había llegado el día. Todo estaba listo para avanzar por fin la larga y esperada prueba. Apoyó su pulgar en una determinada zona del ventanal y en éste aparecieron números; todavía excitado por la noticia, le costó oprimir los dígitos correctos, pero después de un segundo intento logró dar con los correctos.  
El ventanal se abrió por la mitad y dejó salir un poco de vapor. Rápidamente se dirigió a las máquinas y computadoras del lado izquierdo. Comenzó a activar y desactivar según correspondía, le pareció un trabajo eterno debido a lo ansioso que estaba por ver el resultado.

Se acercó a la camilla y observó al sujeto que descansaba sobre ella. No se atrevió a tocarlo ni menos decir alguna palabra: tenía miedo de fracasar o de haber hecho un trabajo a medias. Si lo último ocurría, estaría muerto. Finalmente se armó de valor para hablar:

**"¿Señor?"**

Alivio y emoción llegaron a llenarlo cuando a la vista quedaron unos ojos antinaturales.

* * *

**Dos semanas antes.**

_Mientras un gran suceso marcaba la historia del bioterrorismo al otro lado del mundo, en alguna parte de Europa una chica de cabello rubio y corto se paseaba preocupada por los pasillos de la Seguridad Nacional. Habían pasado 48 horas desde la última llamada de emergencia que Jake había hecho para informarle que necesitaba un poco de apoyo para escapar de una zona de guerra._

_El reloj marcaba las 2:30 de la mañana y seguía avanzando. ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Por qué no había desobedecido una vez en su vida una orden y así hubiera podido ir también con el resto del Team Bravo? Se apoyo contra los enormes ventanales que daban una hermosa vista a la ciudad pero que en esta ocasión le pareció estúpida. Golpeó sin fuerza con el puño cerrado una parte del cristal pero éste quedó intacto. No había ningún rastro de algún vehículo o helicóptero llegando, absolutamente nada._

_ El ascensor sonó y de ahí salió un uniformado, Sherry corrió tras él y lo obligó a detenerse._

**_ "¿Qué sabes?"_**

_ El hombre de rostro redondo y mirada intimidante frunció el ceño confundido._

**_"¡El rescate! ¡La llamada!"_**

**_"Vienen en camino. La situación se extendió debido al testimonio de ése… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Como sea, no parecía estar ahí por voluntad propia"_**

**_"¿Qué?"_**

_El uniformado negó con la cabeza, dejando en claro que no sabía más. Sherry miró incrédula hacia el ascensor, esperando ver a Jake salir de él y que le explicará su mentira. ¿Es qué nunca se acostumbraría Jake a decirle la verdad? Según él, de vuelta al 2013, él había mentido únicamente para el bien._

_Confundida, se dirigió hasta su oficina y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Después de tres horas, el sueño finalmente le ganó._

_A la mañana siguiente el cuello le dolía, se llevó una mano al cuello mientras se quejaba e intentaba sacar el sueño que todavía sentía. Todavía con la mano en su cuello, llamó al ascensor y cerró los ojos un momento. Suspiró y desperezó: no podía presentarse así delante de su superior para pedir información._

_El sonido de avisó del ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron. Dio un pasó hacías atrás y, después de unos instantes, sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de la persona que salía. Cuando se dio cuenta de su acción, lo soltó de inmediato y se limitó a mirarlo seriamente._

**_ "_**_**¿No parecía estar ahí por voluntad propia?" **__Citó al hombre de la noche anterior __**"¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando me ocultaste eso?"**_

_Jake bufó y se encogió de hombros._

**_"Quizá pensaba en… No sé. ¿Mi vida?"_**

**_"Pero… ¡Tenías que decírmelo!"_**

**_"No tenía tiempo para darte una gran charla sobre lo que ocurría ni sentarme a beber café. Con que supieras mi ubicación bastaba. Además, pensaba verte ahí"_**

_"__**Olvídalo. Ahora mejor vamos a mi oficina y me cuentas qué pasó" **__señaló hacia un pasillo que doblaba a la izquierda y comenzó a caminar._

_Rodó los ojos cuando Jake posó sus pies sobre el escritorio, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa manía de Jake. Ya le había recordado mucho que no le gustaba que lo hiciera, pero él se limitaba a sonreír._

**_"Resumiré todo porque ya lo conté una y otra vez a esos iguales de allá abajo. Así que si quieres saber algo en profundidad, supergirl, pregúntales a ellos"_**

_Sherry asintió y se acomodó en el asiento._

**_"El avión en el que iba fue capturado, lo único que recuerdo de ese viaje es que en un momento estaba peleando con unos tipos y de que un momento a otro todo se oscureció. Desperté en una habitación y cuando intenté salir sonó una alarma, así que llegaron unos tipos. Uno de ellos me dio un discurso sobre el cambio en la historia o algo así, no es que realmente le prestara mucha atención. Luego de pelear y lograran reducirme, desperté en otro lugar, alguien estuvo sacándome sangre y hablándome sobre el regreso del maestro. Ni idea de quién es el maestro. Como sea, al final logré escapar y comunicarme contigo"_**

_ Sherry iba a responder pero la puerta se abrió de golpe. Entró un hombre unos años menor que ella, parecía estar un poco molesto._

**_"¡Birkin! ¿Por qué demonios no…?"_**

****_Se quedó callado cuando, Jake amenazante, se paró frente a él y espetó:_

**_"Cuidado el tono y las palabras que usas, quién quiera que seas"_**

****_Sherry se paró y echó a Jake hacia atrás. No podía olvidar lo protector que Jake era, no dejaba que nadie le hablara mal ni le hiciera nada._

**_"Está bien… Puedo manejarlo por mi misma"_**

_Jake, todavía mirándolo mal, asintió y volvió a su lugar, sin despegar la vista del tipo._

**_"¿Qué ocurre?"_**

_El hombre pareció entender que no era seguro hablar con Jake presente. Indicó con la cabeza la puerta y Sherry lo siguió hasta la salida._

* * *

_Presente._

Se arregló los lentes y luego se cruzó de brazos. Observando al hombre, el cual parecía estar un poco nervioso y, a la vez, intimidado. Cambiaba de postura constantemente y le costaba hablar, además, lo hacía en casi un susurro.

**"Así que realmente está vivo. Y dices que crees que él sabe de donde viene… ¿Qué estás esperando para decirme dónde está?"**

**"No sé su ubicación, señor"**

El hombre de los lentes oscuros para el sol se acercó unos pasos y con una voz falsamente agradable, dijo:

**"Hasta aquí llega tu trabajo. Ahora seguiré por mi cuenta, pero… Sé de tus contactos con la Seguridad Nacional y la BSAA, no estaría malo si decides usarlo. Nadie pensaría que estás en el lado del cambio"**

**"Sí, señor… Así será"**

**"Ahora vete, Nicholas"**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	2. Capítulo 2: Sospechas

**Capítulo 2:** Sospechas.

**-¡Jake!**

**-¿Qué? Esta mierda no funciona.**

**-Pero no es motivo para que lo destroces aun más.**

Jake dejó el aparato en su sitio y echó la silla hacia atrás, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas.

**-Como te iba diciendo, me encontré con el tipo del otro día cerca de mi departamento. No es que sea paranoico, pero no me causa mucha confianza.**

Sherry rodó los ojos y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos.

**-¿Crees que puede ser como Simmons? No parece ser un tipo así.**

**-No digo que sea como Simmons, es sólo que ahora no puedes confiar en nadie.** – Realmente, no sabía qué pensar sobre el tipo. Durante su vida como mercenario había visto muchas máscaras y, conocía que era muy fácil aparentar ser el más inmaculado del mundo cuando tenías grandes intensiones maléficas detrás.

**-¿Qué quieres que haga? Podría poner a alguien que lo siga de cerca o puedes preguntarle por qué se ve tan seguido cerca de donde tú vives.**

**-¡Claro! ¿Por qué te paseas por donde yo vivo? No sabía que tenía fans, lo siento, no doy autógrafos.**

Sherry suspiró, no sabía si reír o llorar ante la situación. Como siempre, estaba segura que Jake no estaba contando la historia completa o, quizás sólo era idea de ella. Ya tenía más que pruebas suficientes para saber que Jake no era el tipo que buscaba ayuda a la primera señal de peligro.

**-Está bien, mantendré a alguien de confianza detrás de él.**

**-¿Chris**? –preguntó en un murmullo.

**-No. Chris no, él es parte de la BSAA y debe de andar fuera del país.**

**-¿Por qué no te encargas tú? Digo, no es que piense que sean inútiles o traidores, pero… Tengo más altas expectativas en ti que en los otros.**

Como si con nombrarlo se hiciera una convocación, por la puerta apareció el aludido. Llevaba una carpeta abultada bajo el brazo y un lápiz en la otra mano, pareció alterarse un poco cuando notó la mirada de Jake en él.

**-Bu-Buenos días.**

Jake gruñó en respuesta y Sherry respondió con la mano, agregando:

**-¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

**-Necesito que me firme unos papeles… Para lo acordado** – se acercó rápidamente, no dándose cuenta que el pie de Jake se interponía en su camino. Unos papeles resbalaron al suelo, otros quedaron colgando.

Sherry se levantó molesta. Automáticamente se dirigió a Jake:

**-¡Jake! No te comportes como un niño de diez años.**

Jake levantó las manos en son de paz y negó con la cabeza. Dirigió su vista al suelo y, entre unas fotografías, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Una mirada se agregó a la suya, pero no era la de la rubia, sino la del tipo por el cual no sentía ninguna simpatía. Este torpemente recogió el papel y lo escondió entre otros que tenía en su carpeta.

El hombre recibió los papeles firmados por Sherry y se marchó del lugar, cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Jake recién volvió a mirar a Sherry cuando la puerta se cerró, no había despegado en ningún momento la vista del tipo.

**-¿Qué eran esos papeles?**

**-Oh, es sólo para dar la autorización de que…**

No terminó su frase porque Jake la interrumpió.

**-Muy lindo que sigan salvando el mundo, pero no preguntaba sobre eso. Me refiero a lo que llevaba ese idiota, parecía que vi algo que no debía cuando se le cayeron sus papeles.**

**-¿Qué era? ¿Algo que te incluía a ti? ¿Tu dirección, e-mail? Puede ser tu gran fan, Jake.**

Jake frunció el ceño y, seriamente le recordó:

**-Sherry, el sarcasmo no es lo tuyo. Eso es trabajo mío, no me lo quites** – se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la puerta, en la cual se apoyó **– Volviendo al tema, estoy seguro que ustedes no se encargan de hacer pruebas biológicas y, si estoy mal, corrígeme. Ahora, lo único que sé es que iré a buscar a ese idiota y le pediré algunas explicaciones.**

En el momento en que Jake salió, Sherry se paró y salió tras él.

**-¡Espera! Déjame ayudar** –gritó lo suficiente para que Jake la oyera. Algunas cabezas se voltearon hacia ella, otros ignoraron, entre ellos, Jake.

Jake escuchó las palabras de Sherry, pero no se detuvo a contestar ni se limitó a hacer alguna señal de que entendió. Ya se las podría recordar más tarde cuando necesitara de su ayuda.

No tenía ni idea de dónde trabaja el tipo, así que marcó el primer piso en los botones del ascensor y espero impaciente a que este llegara a su destino.

Las puertas se abrieron y pasó entre dos hombres que esperaban para subir. Como nadie le respondería a sus preguntas, decidió esperar en el exterior, donde sí o sí el hombre tenía que asomarse.

**-Maldito hijo de puta…** -susurró Jake cuando lo vio aparecer a varios metros de él. Llevaba esperando casi dos horas, así que no se cruzaría de brazos y esperaría a que estuviera a su alcance.

Corrió tras él y lo alcanzó. Lo tomó por los brazos y le susurró al oído:

**-Parece que nosotros dos tenemos una conversación pendiente.**

El hombre seguía luchando por liberarse, comenzó a gritar cuando vio que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Jake tapó su boca y, esta vez más molesto, le advirtió:

**-No sigas gritando si no quieres que use la fuerza.** – Exacto. Esa era la manera "buena" de hacer las cosas, desde su punto de vista en esos momentos **– Ahora quitaré mi mano, caminaremos hasta un lugar privado y responderás a mis preguntas. ¿Entendido?**

Unos sonidos provenientes de la boca del hombre le confirmó a Jake de que había entendido sus palabras. Quitó su mano y lo obligó a caminar hasta un sitio apartado.

**-¿Quién demonios eres y dónde está tu lealtad?** –espetó Jake muy cerca de él.

**-Mi… Mi lealtad es a la Seguridad Nacional.**

**-¿Al igual que Simmons? ¿Tu lealtad hacia ellos es por que bien del mundo o por, como lo llaman los enemigos, "por el bien del mundo y BOW"?**

**-¿Armas Bioorgánicas? No, yo no.**

Jake se separó un poco y se paseó en el lugar, nunca alejándose mucho de su compañía.

**-En el caso en que te crea, podemos seguir a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Por qué me sigues?**

**-¿Disculpe?** –preguntó confundido. Como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando.

**-Eh… Mira, los juegos del desentendido no funcionan aquí. Te he visto varias veces en los mismos lugares que yo.**

**-El mundo es libre**.

Jake lo miró unos instantes, desafiándolo. Luego, se controló para no pegarle un gran puñetazo en el rostro.

**-¿Eres mi alma gemela? ¿Mi otra mitad perdida? Porque, en mi opinión, me parece muy raro que estemos siempre en los mismos lugares, en las mismas horas. Y, cualquier cosa, no eres mi tipo** – no sentía ninguna gana de bromear en el momento, pero no podía evitar dejar salir sus comentarios.

El hombre rió nerviosamente y luego tosió. Se enderezó y acercó a Jake, respondiendo con un tono de voz más serio:

**-Haga lo que haga, no es asunto tuyo. Ahora, con tu permiso, tengo trabajo que hacer y asuntos a los cuales responder** –apartó a Jake y caminó en la misma dirección por donde habían venido, pero, antes de salir del campo de visión y audio de Jake, giró sobre sus talones, agregando:

**-Con respecto a mi nombre… Mi nombre es Nicholas Miles, al igual que mi padre.**

Jake dio unos pasos para salir tras él, pero, por una parte, sentía que tenía que quedarse, que en otra ocasión descubriría algo más importante que el nombre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :) Y, quizá también hoy suba el capítulo siguiente, todavía no lo sé.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 3: Reuniones

**Capítulo 3:** Reuniones.

Pasó una mano por su bien peinado cabello castaño. A medida que repetía la acción lo iba despeinando y luego volvía a intentar dejarlo ordenado. A Nicholas le daba miedo estar cerca del hombre de los lentes y, los nervios de Nicholas reaccionaban de mala manera ante el miedo. Si no comenzaba a tartamudear, empezaba a mover sus manos, a pasarlas por su pelo, las juntaba, se rascaba la nuca. En general, no podía dejarlas quietas.

De hecho, ni siquiera se encontraba demasiado cerca del hombre. A decir verdad, Nicholas únicamente se limitaba a mirar por la ventana y, por ahí veía como su padre, un tipo que llevaba el mismo nombre que él, hablaba con la persona que tanto miedo le daba a Nicholas Jr. No sabía qué ganaría con todo esto, siempre tenía que mantener informado a su padre, además, arriesgaba su trabajo en la Seguridad Nacional.

Se puso de espaldas a la ventana y recordó como había reaccionado su padre después de que se enterar de su pequeño encuentro con Jake.

_13 horas antes._

_**"¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil? ¡Imagínate lo que hubiera pasado si él se entera! Si con sus sospechas ya está avisando a medio mundo… ¡Tienes que ser más discreto, pequeño idiota!"**__ Reprendió Nicholas a su hijo._

_Nicholas Jr. Se llevó sus manos al cuello, mirando sin pestañear el suelo. Únicamente se limitaba a asentir, sentía que si hablaba empeoraría más las cosas._

_**"¡Defiéndete! Dale a entender quién tiene el poder, hijo. Nosotros estamos a un paso de cambiar el mundo, de mejorarlo" **__sus últimas palabras salieron con mucha alegría. Cambiar y mejorar el mundo para él era una idea excelente. __**"Tú ya sabes por qué lo están buscando. Aléjate de él, también de su amiga. No puedes seguir arruinando todo"**__ Con la última frase su tono de alegría se esfumó y apareció otro lleno de molestia.__** "¡Idiota! No… No…"**__ se paseó por su lugar. Agarró una lámpara del escritorio y la lanzó contra la pared. __**"¿Qué creías que hacías cuando dejaste esos papeles a la vista? Mejor vete. Sí, ándate"**__ Indicó con la índice la puerta y luego se acercó a su escritorio para fijarse en los números e imágenes que mostraba la pantalla de su notebook._

Sintió una mano en su hombro, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Miró por encima del hombro y encontró la mirada de su padre.

**"¿Qué ha dicho?"** preguntó sin interés Nicholas Jr.

**"Los temas que hablo con él no son de tus asuntos, hijo"**

* * *

Sherry llamó a la puerta por segunda vez.

**"Jake, abre, por favor. Tengo algo que pasarte"** dijo mientras seguía llamando.

La puerta se abrió y dejó a la vista al chico, el cual inmediatamente desvió su mirada hacia el bolso que Sherry llevaba.

**"Oh, gracias. Es muy lindo"** respondió con sarcasmo y haciéndose hacia un lado para dejarla pasar.

Sherry inmediatamente echó una silla hacia atrás y se sentó. Dejó el bolso en sus piernas y del bolso sacó una carpeta abultada. Jake la miró y tomó asiento al lado de ella.

**"¿Es lo que pienso?"** Tomó la carpeta de la mesa, a lo cual Sherry lo fulminó con la mirada. Jake la abrió y empezó a revisarla, pasaba hoja tras hoja sin fijarse en ningún detalle. Solamente quería encontrar la que había visto hace días en la oficina de Sherry.

**"Mierda… No está. Pero de todos eres maravillosa por conseguirla"** Dejó la carpeta en la mesa.

**"¿No vas a revisarla en más profundidad? Yo no he visto nada todavía. Quería esperar que estuvieras"** Sherry sacó los papeles de las carpetas y dejó una mitad para ella. **"Todo tuyo lo que está ahí"**

**"¿Para qué? No está la que vi"** protestó.

**"Puede que no esté, pero podemos encontrar algo más. Estoy empezando a creer que realmente oculta algo. Ha estado muy raro últimamente"**

Jake sonrió con suficiencia cuando le dieron, en parte, la razón.

Sherry leía atentamente cada detalle y no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal. Era como la quinta vez que repasaba todo y, sólo a la sexta se dio cuenta que no se había percatado de una hoja de cuaderno bien doblada.

**"Jake… Mira esto"** colocó la carta frente a sus ojos y Jake intentó quitársela. Pero ella fue más rápida.

_"Necesito verte hoy a las 4:00 AM en las afueras de las casas abandonadas. Necesitamos discutir tu futuro, después de lo que has dicho no sé si podrás hacerlo bien. Tú sabes lo que estás jugando, no puedes simplemente dejar que todo se esfume por incompetencias tuyas._

_Acuérdate, a las 4:00 AM. 6020-6024, no lo olvides"_

**"¿Te suena 6020-6024, supergirl?"**

**"No. No sé qué es. Podría ser un código, quizá alguna coordenada"**

**"La única manera de averiguarlo es presentarnos esta noche. No creo que les moleste tener unos invitados"**

Jake se levantó y fue hasta un mueble de madera.

**"¿Qué haces?"** preguntó Sherry todavía en la mesa.

Jake se giró y dejó a la vista una .9mm.

**"No creo que nos reciban con pasteles y abrazos. Así que, hay que ir listo para la guerra"**

**"No nos presentaremos como si nada. Tenemos que estar ocultos, se supone que esto lo llevamos en secreto"**

**"Si nos descubren no creo que se queden sin hacer nada"**

Sherry volvió a fijar su vista en los papeles. Sabía que Jake tenía razón: si Nicholas andaba en algo malo esta noche, no dudaría en que los atacaría.

* * *

La noche se encontraba fría. La iluminación era escasa, unos cuantos faros seguían en buen estado e iluminaban algunas zonas.  
Sherry buscaba cualquier indicio de movimiento o el más mínimo susurro de voces, eran recién las 4:10 AM y, en la nota encontrada no salía nada sobre cuánto duraría el encuentro.  
Arregló la bufanda que envolvía su cuello y deseó que a Jake le fuera mejor. Continuó caminando entre las casas, cada tantos minutos se detenía para comprobar las cerraduras, hasta ahora no había encontrado ninguna forzada.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ellas, se giró inmediatamente, con todos los sentidos alerta.

**"No te preocupes, soy yo"** Jake no parecía estar de buen humor, así que Sherry dedujo que habían tenido los mismos resultados.

**"No he encontrado nada"** admitió.

Jake se acercó y se cruzó de brazos. Recordó lo escrito en la nota: los números escritos en ella tenían que significar algo. Y su instinto le gritaba que esos números eran el lugar de reunión.  
Sintió una punzada de alegría cuando miró hacia los números escritos arriba de las puertas de las casas. Todos tenían cuatro dígitos.

**"Lo he pillado, supergirl. Los famosos números son los de las casas, qué simple. Ahora me sentiré como un idiota por no haberlo pillado antes"** Agarró el brazo de Sherry y empezó a caminar con ella a su lado.

Las casas ya llevaban más de seis años abandonadas; el polvo, los rayados y el desgaste de la pintura eran claros signos de abandono. Y, como nadie frecuentaba esos lugares, era un excelente sitio para idear planes.

Jake se detuvo en una que tenía los números rayados, alguien se había dado el trabajo de echar pintura negra sobre los números. La casa de su izquierda era 6020, luego seguía la sin número y, finalmente, la casa con el número 6024.

**"Es la sin número"** Habló Sherry a su lado**. "¿Entramos decentemente por la puerta principal o primero revisamos y buscamos otra entrada?"**

**"Revisemos. Ya quiero ver la cara de ese idiota cuando se vea atrapado"**

Rodearon la casa. Las ventanas laterales estaban tapadas con tablones de maderas y, la única que ofrecía vista hacia el interior, era una ubicada lejos del suelo; para ver a través de ella Sherry necesitó la ayuda de Jake, el cual no paraba de preguntar si veía a Nicholas por algún lado. Pero lo único que vio Sherry fue lo que, en algún momento, hacía de dormitorio matrimonial.

La puerta trasera, para sorpresa de ambos, se encontraba abierta. En sigilo entraron, buscando con la mirada cualquier señal de vida y, en la habitación siguiente escucharon unas voces. La puerta que separaba las habitaciones no estaba, así que no había ningún obstáculo que disminuyera la calidad del sonido.  
Jake se colocó contra la pared, acuclillado y le ordenó a Sherry que se colocara detrás de él, a lo cual Sherry no aceptó e imitó la posición de su compañero, pero al otro lado de la puerta. Así quedaron ambos con vista hacia la escena y preparados para atacar, si es que era necesario.

**"¿Lo comprendes? Estamos trabajando en los últimos detalles"** dijo una voz de espaldas a ellos. No lograban ver bien quién era, ya que las velas prendidas sobre un taburete sucio no ayudaban mucho.

**"Lo sé. Yo sólo entraré en acción cuando ustedes terminen las fases de pruebas. Pe-pero…" **aquel era Nicholas. Tanto Sherry como Jake lo reconocieron por su voz apagada.

**"Aquí no hay un "pero", hijo. Haces lo que se te ordena o te olvidas de cómo es la vida"**

Sherry desvió su mirada hacia Jake, el cual parecía estar bastante concentrado en la conversación y esperando el momento en que pudiera atrapar a Nicholas en algo malo. Hasta ahora, parecía ser una conversación entre padre e hijo, pero las palabras "fases de pruebas" podían entenderse de diferentes formas.

**"Miles, no seas tan duro con el muchacho. Ya hablamos sobre su error al principio y, aun así, sigue siendo útil"** Habló una tercera voz desde las sombras.

Sherry abrió un poco más los ojos e instintivamente miró a Jake. Esa voz se le hacía conocida. Estupideces, no era posible… Solamente eran parecidas, sí, la de Albert Wesker era distinta.

Jake miró a Sherry y articuló:

**"¿Qué?"**.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero esta vez le pareció más notorio el parecido entre Jake y Albert. No tan sólo por algunos gestos que tenían en común. «_Jake no es_ _como Wesker, nunca lo será_» Pensó para sí misma.

Sherry negó y volvió a concentrarse en la reunión que se llevaba en la siguiente habitación.


	4. Capítulo 4: Posibilidades

**Capítulo 4:** Posibilidades.

**"Chris Redfield al habla"** dijo un hombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

**"Soy Sherry, Sherry Birkin. Necesito contarte algo, Chris"**

**"¿Qué es? Ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo, las cosas en la BSAA han estado un poco movida"**

**"¿Es posible que Wesker haya tenido un hermano?"**

Silencio.

**"No. ¿Por qué?"**

**"Estoy segura de haber oído una voz familiar a la de él. Pero es ilógico que haya sido Wesker en sí mismo"**

**"¿Dónde ha sido eso?"**

**"Ocurrió hace 24 horas. En las casas abandonadas"**

**"¿Qué hacías ahí?"**

**"Jake cree que tenemos a alguien en malos pasos. Además, estoy segura que hablaban de unas pruebas de Bioarmas"**

**"Encuéntrate conmigo a las 18:00 hrs, en el mismo lugar de la última vez"**

**"Tengo que cortar. Hasta luego, Chris"** se apresuró a agregar cuando Jake entró en la habitación.

Sherry no había nombrado el detalle de la coincidencia de voces entre el sujeto de las sombras y Wesker a Jake. No quería decir nada a nadie hasta estar completamente segura, únicamente se había contactado con Chris, porque él conocía, en cierto modo, más a Wesker. Él había trabajo con él en los S.T.A.R.S y, años después, había terminado todo en África.

**"¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿He interrumpido alguna conversación importante o muy privada?"** preguntó alzando una ceja y apoyándose contra la fría pared.

**"No era nada, en serio"** sonrió amablemente y agregó: **"Supongo que vienes para saber más de Nicholas"** En ese momento miró la hora en el reloj digital colgado en la pared. Era hora de irse si quería llegar puntual. **"Jake, debo irme por unas horas"**

Jake la miró, esperando alguna otra explicación. Habían pasado 24 horas desde que encontraron a Nicholas reuniéndose con su padre y otro tipo, la conversación que mantuvieron no eran pruebas sólidas para juzgarlo, pero quedaba claro que algo estaba ocultado. ¿Así que ahora Sherry se iba? Recordó como se había apresurado a cortar la llamada cuando lo vio y, en ese momento, se enteró de que Sherry también ocultaba algo. Qué brillante, ahora faltaba que ella fuera la misteriosa y, recordando la noche anterior, Sherry se había limitado a dirigirle la palabra durante el camino, sobre todo cuando se trataba de comentar lo oído y visto dentro de la casa sin número.

**"Volveré después"** respondió lacónico. Giró el pomo de la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás, en parte estaba molesto. No le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas, él no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta cuando la gente le escondía cosas, además estaba el hecho de que Sherry no era una experta fingiendo.

* * *

El local de una única sala amplia estaba igual que siempre. Una barra en el lado derecho, donde atendía una mujer; más allá estaban las mesas, donde se juntaban miembros de la BSAA u otros a charlar un rato y, otros venían a descansar. Realmente eso no importaba ahora.

Buscó con la mirada a Chris. Se abrió paso entre la gente cuando lo vio sentado al fondo, con un vaso en la mano y mirando hacia la entrada.

**"Hola, Chris"** saludó sentándose frente a él.

**"Hola. Sherry, lo que te diré a continuación no debes hablarlo con nadie; no importa si la persona tiene conocimiento de lo que te diré o no"** antes de Sherry respondiera, se apresuró a agregar:** "Tampoco Jake"**.

Sherry lo observó por uno momento: Chris parecía unos años mayores, al parecer todavía llevaba la carga de perder a todos sus hombres años atrás. O, simplemente, era que él ya no quería seguir ahí. Sintió curiosidad en el tema, pero no era el momento adecuado para empezar con preguntas ajenas al tema.

**"No diré nada"** confirmó.

Chris bebió el resto de líquido que quedaba en su vaso y metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta, buscando la fotografía que quería enseñarle a Birkin. La sacó y la colocó en la mesa, frente a Sherry. Ella la tomó entre sus dedos y observó: La fotografía mostraba a un hombre un poco más bajo que Chris, llevaba un sombrero negro y un abrigo largo. Miraba hacia un lado, parado frente a una tapa del alcantarillado.

**"Lleva un mes paseándose cada día en el mismo lugar. Y no es el único, siempre hay alguien justo en esa entrada. Creemos que bajo tierra hay unos laboratorios y esa es una entrada. Ya ha ido un grupo a rastrear la zona, pero debajo de las calles las alcantarillas se dividen en varios caminos. Hasta ahora el primer camino se encuentra limpio"**

**"¿Saben quién es el hombre?"** preguntó interesada. Todavía miraba los detalles de la fotografía. La cara del hombre no se veía muy bien ya que el sombrero tapaba y llevaba el cuello del abrigo subido, tapando su boca.

**"Se identificó como George Martin; es un nombre falso. Pero ya lo tenemos identificado"**

Sherry devolvió la fotografía y esperó a que Chris continuara.

**"Respecto a tu pregunta telefónica sobre Wesker. El único familiar que se le conoce es Jake. ¿Estás segura de lo que oíste?"**

**"Sí, Chris, estoy segura. Conozco la voz de Wesker, él fue amigo de mi padre, a veces lo oía hablando con él en casa. Y la voz que oí la noche anterior era muy parecida, me recordó bastante a Wesker. Pero no pude verlo, estaba cubierto por la oscuridad"**

Chris asintió y aseguró:

**"La BSAA no tiene sospechas sobre que Wesker no haya muerto. Lo maté yo mismo, es improbable que esté de vuelta"**

**"¿Pero qué ocurre si Wesker ese día tenía un plan B que no conocías?"**

**"No lo creo"**

**"¡Chris! Lo dieron por muerto en la Mansión Spencer. ¿Y qué ocurrió después?"**

Chris no podía contradecir eso. Todos habían creído que el Capitán Albert Wesker, ex miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. había muerto allí. ¿Y qué ocurrió después? Lo encontró en la Base de la Antártida.  
No. Chris se negó a pensar en que Wesker siguiera por ahí con vida. El único Wesker que seguía con vida era Jake y Chris confiaba en que él no seguiría el camino de su padre.

Un celular sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Vio como Sherry contestaba, esperó unos minutos a que ella colgara para poder seguir hablando con ella.

Sherry se adelantó:

**"Me tengo que ir. Ha ocurrido un imprevisto. Por favor, Chris, si sabes algo, déjame saberlo. Yo haré lo mismo"**

Chris asintió y se levantó para acompañarla a la salida.

Se despidió de Sherry y se dispuso a tomar su camino cuando escuchó un disparo y luego un grito. «_Sherry»_, fue lo primero que pensó y corrió de vuelta.

Lo único que logró ver fue una furgoneta saliendo a toda velocidad hacia la calle principal.

* * *

Alguien sacó la venda de sus ojos. Sherry pestañeó un par de veces y se fijó que la furgoneta seguía en movimiento. Inútilmente intentó mover las manos, ya que las tenía atadas.

**"Señorita Birkin, es un placer conocerla"** ya sabía de quien era esa voz. Era la misma que había escuchado reprendiendo a Nicholas.

Sherry se fijó en la sonrisa desquiciada del hombre y miró hacia el parabrisas. Se encontraban en la carretera, quién sabe a cuántos kilómetros de la ciudad.

**"¿Eres el papá de Nicholas, verdad?"**

El hombre suspiró y miró hacia arriba.

**"Lo soy. Soy el padre de ese inútil. ¿Quién diría que me tocaría un castigo como ese? No puede hacer nada sin estropearlo. ¿Cuánto le demoró a tu amigo averiguar que Nicholas tramaba algo?"** Volvió a suspirar, decepcionado.

Sherry se fijó en que una mujer estaba a su lado, con un cuchillo afilado en mano.

**"Ella es nuestra amiga Caroline. Quien no podrá hacer nada con ese cuchillo, porque tenemos ordenes bien claras de no hacerte daño"**

**"¿Qué es lo que quieren?"** quería saber Sherry.

**"Yo por mi parte quiero cambiar el mundo. Al igual que mi jefe"**

**"¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?"**

**"Digamos que tú eres, según tenemos entendido, la única persona por la cual Jake dejaría su vida en juego. Mi jefe lo necesita, pero él no va cooperar por su propia voluntad"**

**"¡Y aunque me tengan él no los ayudará!"** confió Sherry.

El hombre sonrió como si Sherry hubiera dicho algo completamente estúpido.

Ella no dijo ninguna palabra más durante todo el camino. Ahora sólo pensaba en que Chris hubiera logrado oír el disparo y que este haciendo algo para buscarla. Aunque, Sherry ya estaba formulando una escapatoria para cuando llegaran, no tenía mucha fe en que funcionara.

La furgoneta se detuvo. Caroline tiró de Sherry para que se levantara y con brusquedad la empujó hacia al exterior.

**"¿No crees que sería más útil…?"** Caroline empezó pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por Nicholas, quien iba unos pasos adelantados.

**"Cierra la boca. Es a mi a quien le han encargado a Birkin"**

Entraron en una lujosa casa, tenía las paredes relucían y cuadros con diferentes momentos colgaban de ellas. Sillones, mesas y electrodomésticos de buena calidad daban a entender una buena situación económica.

Siguieron avanzando por la casa hasta salir al patio, el cual tenía el césped mojado y bien cortado. Llegaron hasta el fondo, donde una cabaña bien mantenida los esperaba. Nicholas entró primero, seguido por Sherry y Caroline.

**"Hasta acá llega el viaje, pequeña Birkin"** habló la voz femenina.

Sherry escuchó que Nicholas algo le decía a Caroline, no estaba segura qué era. A los segundos todo se volvió negro. Caroline era la culpable.


	5. Capítulo 5: Ataques

**Capítulo 5:** Ataques.

La lluvia se oía débilmente, pero amenazaba en dejarse caer con toda su furia. Jake se levantó del cómodo sillón y miró por la ventana.

**"Vaya día"** murmuró y se alejó. No era muy fanático de quedarse mirando como todo en el exterior se mojaba.

Tomó su móvil y volvió a marcar el número que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus registros telefónicos. Sonaba y sonaba, después de cortaba. Ni siquiera enviaba al buzón de voz.

Ya le parecía alarmante que Sherry no contestara. El primer día había pensado que Sherry seguía con sus misterios junto a Chris y que gracias a eso evitaba sus llamadas. El segundo día no fue muy diferente al anterior, con la diferencia que ya le pareció extraño la ausencia de ella.

Hoy se cumpliría la semana y podría jurar que Sherry no contestaba por que ella quisiera. Miró el móvil en su mano, como si con la vista pudiera hacer que Sherry diera una señal de vida. Se disponía a guardarlo cuando éste sonó.

**"¿Sí?"** dijo cuando aceptó la llamada.

**"Jake, es Chris Redfield"** informó el hombre desde la calle. Había dudado en llamar a Jake, no sabía que acciones podría él hacer cuando se enterara, pero sabía que lo mejor era decirle.

**"¿Qué quieres?"** preguntó indiferente. Le hubiera gustado más la voz de Sherry.

**"Es sobre Sherry"**

El interés volvió de un golpe a Jake. Deseaba que fueran buenas noticias, pero la voz de Redfield no daba esperanzas de que lo fueran.

**"Estoy escuchando"**

**"Ha sido capturada. Pero la…"**

Jake alejó el móvil y no escuchó lo que seguía después de "ha sido capturada". Volvió a acercarlo a él y habló:

**"¿Hace una semana, no?"**

**"Sí, hace una semana"**

Cortó la llama sin despedirse ni nada. Ya era suficiente, ahora si Nicholas conocería que Jake no se quedaría de brazos cruzados para siempre, si había evitado volver a encontrarse con él había sido únicamente porque Sherry lo pidió.

* * *

Jake empujó al hombre que se puso en su camino. Le importaba una mierda que ahora lo persiguieran por todo el edificio o lo apuntaran con armas, él iba a entrar y buscar al idiota de Nicholas.

Tiró de la puerta doble de cristal y algunas personas se detuvieron a mirar, más específicamente, a los hombres que venían detrás de Jake. Algunos curiosos se fijaron en que Jake llevaba un arma en su cinturón.

Un tipo se paró frente a él, a encararlo:

**"¿Qué te crees?"**

Jake gruño y envió su puño directamente a la nariz del tipo.

**"Me creo lo que yo quiera, idiota"** espetó.

Lo único que ahora le importaba era Sherry. Llevaba tres días sin saber de ella y recién hace una hora había recibido la llamada de Chris. Ah, Chris, pronto lo buscaría para dejar una huella en su rostro. Si era tan increíble como Sherry creía no debió haberla dejado al peligro. ¡Claramente era la culpa de Chris! Si tan solo Sherry no creyera tantas maravillas de él, quizá hubiera pasado otra cosa. Llegaba a pensar que hasta la hermana de Chris, ¿cómo había dicho Sherry que se llamaba? Claire; sí, ese era el nombre. Pensaba que hasta Claire era más competente que su hermano, a Sherry no le hubiera pasado nada si Claire hubiera tomado el lugar de Chris.

El ascensor se demoraba mucho en llegar o el tiempo estaba pasando muy lento para Jake. Buscó el letrero de las escaleras y se dirigió hasta la puerta que dirigía hasta las escaleras. La abrió de un golpe y comenzó a subir velozmente, escuchó como la puerta se abría y se detuvo en seco. Se devolvió los escalones que lo separaban de los tres tipos que venían persiguiéndolo desde la entrada al terreno.

**"Me he aburrido de esta persecución"** dijo para el primer tipo que derribó al piso. Luego fue por el segundo y sintió como el tercero intentó agarrarlo de los brazos; con el codo dio directo al estomago del tipo y de una patada echó hacia atrás con el que seguía peleando.

Ni le importó mirar a los hombres en el suelo. ¡Únicamente lo estaban retrasando! Siguió subiendo rápidamente hasta llegar al piso deseado. Nadie lo miró hasta que mientras buscaba la oficina correcta gritaba:

**"¿Dónde estás, hijo de puta? ¡Ya sé lo que has hecho! ¡Sale de tu escondite, cobarde!"**

Una serie de murmullos empezó a oírse. Algunas puertas se abrieron y se asomaron a ver el escándalo.

**"¡Vamos, Nicholas! Prometo no herirte tanto"** volvió a gritar.

Esta vez algunos hombres decidieron hacerle frente debido a la amenaza. Pero Jake se había enfrentado a peores. Luego de que dos terminaran sangrando, ninguno intentó acercarse a golpearlo, se limitaron a apuntarlo con un arma.

Jake levantó ambas manos e informó:

**"No tengo ningún problema con ustedes"**

Ágilmente se acercó al primero y le arrebató el arma de las manos, un disparo salió del arma, causando que los curiosos de las oficinas volvieran a ellas. Una bala pasó a centímetros de su rostro. Jake buscó al culpable y fue a por él.

El timbre del ascensor sonó, las puertas se abrieron y el sonido de un notebook chocando contra el piso delató a Nicholas.

Jake se volvió hasta él y corrió. Viendo en un intento desesperado de cerrar las puertas, Jake colocó su mano en la puerta del ascensor. Ya que mientras alguien la sostuviera, no podían cerrarse.

**"Ni siquiera lo intentes. Soy mucho más listo que tú"** espetó las palabras al ver como Nicholas, torpemente, buscaba su arma; la cual no encontró porque ese día no la llevaba encima.

Jake entró al ascensor, oprimió el botón para detener que bajara y tomó a Nicholas por la camisa, tirándolo fuertemente contra la pared metálica.

**"¿Dónde está?"** exigió, zarandeándolo una vez.

**"No sé de quién me hablas"** respondió rápidamente.

Muller lo tiró al piso y se colocó encima de él.

**"Escúchame atentamente, Nicholas. No estoy de buen humor, así que si no quieres cooperar, no me importará golpearte tu rostro hasta que me respondas"**

Nicholas empezó a sudar. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel y sabía que si hablaba, su padre lo castigaría duramente, si es que el tipo rubio no optaba por matarlo. Pero si no decía nada, Jake Muller también acabaría con él.

**"Por favor…"** pidió en voz baja.

**"¿Dónde está Sherry?"** su voz reflejaba la preocupación y mal humor del momento. Jake miró directamente a Nicholas a los ojos. Éste último sintió un escalofrío al ver la mirada de Jake.

No recibió respuesta.

**"Ok. Pasemos a la siguiente fase"** se levantó y colocó un pie en el pecho de Nicholas. Con su mano derecha sacó la pistola y apuntó a la cabeza del traidor. **"Una vez más. ¿¡Me vas a decir adónde la han llevado!?"**

Nicholas tragó saliva con dificultad, no podía despegar la vista del arma. Ya estaba esperando el momento en que una bala saliera de ella y fuera a acabar con su vida.

**"¿Po-por qué te preocupas t-tanto?"** tartamudeó.

Empuñó el arma con más firmeza y respondió:

**"Le tengo cariño y me preocupo, idiota. Quizá me preocupo tanto porque es mi amiga. Pero mis razones no deben importarte, no cambiarán nada"** Disparó. El pequeño orificio abierto por la bala quedo a unos cuatro centímetros del rostro de Nicholas. Ahora volvió a apuntar a la cabeza.

**"Mejor comienza a hablar si no quieres que ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Sean las últimas palabras"**

Magnifico, completamente magnifico. Con toda seguridad admitía que quien llamaba a su móvil era el famoso Capitán Redfield. Sacó su móvil con su mano izquierda, sin despegar en ningún momento los ojos del abatido en el suelo.

**"No puedo hablar ahora"** se adelantó a comunicar antes de que Chris hablara con esa voz que tanto molestaba a Jake.

**"Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, detente ahora"** ordenó.

Jake rió e ignoró sus palabras.

**"Nicholas, ahora me dirijo a ti. Ya que el famoso Redfield está en línea, podrías decirme ahora en dónde demonios tienes a Sherry"**

**"N-no la tengo. Y-yo, por favor, no me haga daño, se lo suplico"**

Maldita victima. Ahora empezaría a actuar como un pobre chico inocente. Jake volvió a sentir esas ganas de romperle la nariz.

**"¡Jake!"** gritó Chris. Pero Jake lo ignoró.

**"Tú no la tienes, claro. Déjame corregirme: ¿Dónde la tienen?"**

De un momento a otro, Nicholas abrió más los ojos y empezó a moverse en el piso, intentando salir de ahí. Se veía aterrado y preocupado, como si hubiera visto al Diablo con un ejército de demonios rodeándolo.

**"¿Qué hora es? ¿¡Qué hora es!? Oh, no. Por Dios, por Dios"** miró en vano las paredes en busca de un reloj.

Jake hizo más presión con su pie, haciendo que Nicholas soltara un gemido de dolor.

**"P-puedo ayudar. S-sé algo"** habló con tartamudez y un poco de dificultad.

**"Habla. Estamos escuchando"** enfatizó Jake.

Nicholas señaló el pie que oprimía su pecho y Jake a regañadientes alivianó la presión.

**"El último piso. El humo comenzará en el último piso, necesito saber la hora para decirte si ha empezado o no"**

**"¿¡Humo!? ¿Hablas de un ataque?"** esta vez fue Chris quien habló.

**"Sí… Por favor, déjenme salir"**

Jake negó.

**"Son las 16:30. ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?"** Otra vez la voz de Chris.

**"Está programado para las 16:45"**

**"¡Jake ándate inmediatamente! ¡Abandona el lugar! Ahora me pondré en contacto para que evacuen a la gente"** la llamada finalizó.

Jake levantó a Nicholas y apuntó la pistola a su espalda. Jake volvió a oprimir un botón para poner el ascensor en marcha.

**"Cualquier intento de huir y ya sabrás que pasará. Así que ahora saldremos de aquí y le dirás a tus amigos que tienen que salir corriendo de aquí"**

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron a la vista el primer piso.

**"¡Tienen que salir de aquí! ¡Queda poco! ¡Huyan!"** alarmó Nicholas.

Algunos miraron con miedo, otros confundidos.

**"¿De qué hablas, Nicholas?"** preguntó una mujer rubia.

Fue Jake quien contestó:

**"Planean un ataque. La BSAA ya lo sabe…"** Y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, una voz sonó en todo el edificio.

**"Se le informa a todo el personal que debe abandonar el edificio inmediatamente. Repito, todo el personal abandone el edificio ahora"**

Jake siguió caminando hasta la salida, con Nicholas por delante. Con la noticia del ataque la gente parecía no notar que Nicholas llevaba un arma en su espalda.

Salieron del recinto sin dificultad debido a Nicholas y a la gente que no pasaba por su lado, tapando el arma que ahora llevaba en su cinturón, debido a que optó por llevar a Nicholas con la fuerza.


	6. Capítulo 6: Búsqueda

**Capítulo 6:** Búsqueda.

Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine ingresaron al alcantarillado seguidos por unos hombres de la BSAA.  
Las órdenes fueron directas y claras: Si encontraban algo fuera de su lugar debían hacer una investigación superficial y luego volver a dar aviso.

**"Entendido"** dijo una voz ronca.

Jill y Chris vieron desaparecer por un túnel al grupo de hombres. Ellos imitaron a sus compañeros e ingresaron al siguiente túnel. El olor era repugnante y sus linternas no alcanzaban a cubrir toda el área.

Las pisadas sobre el cemento sonaban por toda la estancia, así que intentaban ir con más sigilo aun. Bajaron los escalones y pisaron el agua sucia que abundaba en el lugar. El chapoteo sonaba con cada paso que daban y, Jill intentando sacar dudas, habló:

**"¿Así que el nuevo amigo de Sherry no es nada menos que Wesker Jr.?"** Ya conocía la historia, pero todavía le parecía extraño pensar en que Wesker haya dejado descendencia. **"Qué ironía, ¿no crees, Chris? Wesker intentó destruir el mundo hace tiempo y ahora su hijo es quien tiene los anticuerpos.  
»No me sorprende que Sherry se haya ido por el buen camino. Después de todo tu hermana le dejó un buen ejemplo. Y Sherry era pequeña cuando ocurrió todo, no podía comprender a ciencia cierta lo que hacían sus padres"**

Chris guardó silencio y doblaron una esquina. A medida que avanzaban el olor se hacía más fuerte.

**"Claire se ha enterado. Me ha pedido que le deje ver a Sherry, creo que cuando la encontremos la llevaré con Claire"**

Continuaron avanzando por los largos caminos llenos de agua y, a lo lejos, vieron una luz parpadeante procedente de la izquierda. Aumentaron el paso y subieron de un salto a la base de concreto. Jill tomó delantera y subió unos peldaños de la escalera colgada en la pared. Nada.

**"Es sólo una salida de emergencia"**

Volvieron al agua. Al parecer no encontrarían nada fuera de lugar.

* * *

**"¿Dónde están los demás?"** preguntó Jill, preocupada.

**"Deberían haber llegado hace diez minutos"** respondió Chris mirando su reloj.

Pasaron veinte minutos más para que llegara el primer hombre. Tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre y salpicaduras en el uniforme.

Chris y Jill se acerco a él, con sus armas en alto, apuntando hacia el túnel; en espera si el enemigo llegaba.

**"¿Qué ha pasado?"** preguntó Jill pasando por el lado del soldado e ingresando al túnel para investigar. No encontró nada ni había señal de que alguien viniera persiguiendo al soldado, así que volvió junto al resto.

**"Alguien les ha disparado"** informó Chris. **"Entraron a investigar una sala de mantenimiento y salió alguien que les disparó, Harry fue el con menos suerte. Thomas se quedó atrás intentando ayudar a Harry, así que envió a Matt para que nos avisara"**

**"¿Y qué estamos esperando? Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos"** Jill no se quería quedar a perder más tiempo. Sus compañeros necesitaban ayuda y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos.

Fue Matt el que habló:

**"Thomas sabe que no hay esperanzas para Harry. Además, unos Lickers aparecieron cuando salí. No me miren mal, yo quería quedarme a ayudar"**

Jill miró a Chris. ¿Lickers? Aquello confirmaba que algo se estaba llevando aquí abajo. Y como si por pensarlo, escuchó unas garras arañando el suelo y luego una ráfaga de disparos.

Sentir el aire fresco y limpio invadir sus pulmones fue un gran regalo. Llegaron hasta donde los esperaban otros miembros de la BSAA, cuatro de ellos bajaron para buscar a los dos compañeros que no salieron.

**"Capitán, alguien quiere hablar con usted"** informó la aguda voz del compañero de Chris.** "Se encuentra en línea"**

Chris recibió el móvil y vio que Jill se acercaba más al notar quién era la persona de la llamada.

**"Estamos buscando a Sherry, Jake. Ya tenemos una idea de dónde la pueden haber llevado"** Para sorpresa de los dos hombres, fue Jill la que habló.

Jake no se interesó en saber quién era. No era el momento adecuado para hacer presentaciones.

**"Yo estoy un paso adelante. Tengo al agradable Nicholas y ha optado por cooperar"**

Jill y Chris se miraron expectantes.

**"Iré a buscarla. Sigan con su trabajo de siempre, hasta luego"**

**"¡Espera!"** gritó Chris.

Para entonces Jake Muller ya no escuchaba.

* * *

Definitivamente a Jake no le gustaba viajar en automóvil; prefería la libertad y velocidad que una moto entregaba. No obstante, no podía viajar con Nicholas en ella, ya sabía las estupideces que haría y, en otra ocasión, no le hubiera importado viajar solo, pero necesitaba al hombre

Después de una larga noche intentando hacer hablar a Nicholas, logró sacar el paradero de Sherry. De lo cual se sentía bastante orgulloso, porque no quería dejar pasar más tiempo. ¿Quién sabe que podría estar pasando con ella ahora? Una idea inquietante.

Por alguna razón, sintió el deber de informar de Chris. Jake pensaba que quizá se debía a que sentía que algo pasaría cuando llegara, él nunca había sido gran amigo de los presentimientos, aunque esta vez estaba seguro que una vez allí, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

**"¿Izquierda o derecha?"** Jake preguntó después de un viaje sin hablar.

No recibió respuesta. Jake despegó la vista unos segundos de la carretera para ver a su copiloto.

Sonrió de lado y aumentó la velocidad para luego frenar, haciendo chillar los neumáticos en el pavimento.

Nicholas abrió de golpe los ojos, asustado.

**"¿Izquierda o derecha?"** volvió a preguntar.

**"Derecha"** respondió llevándose una mano al pecho, directamente su corazón.

Muller se rió al ver lo asustadizo que era su compañero. Después de todo, no era una mala manera de despertar.

El viaje siguió otros cincuenta minutos más.

Habían pasado varias casas y negocios, pero no fue hasta que dejaron atrás toda clase de comodidad y fueron a entrar en un camino en peor estado cuando vieron la casa que se levantaba frente a ellos.

Jake detuvo el auto a unos metros de la entrada. No lo dejaría a toda vista para que le dieran una bonita recibida.  
Se quedó observando por minutos la entrada y no era porque la encontrara interesante. Era únicamente porque esos presentimientos habían vuelto a él.

Rió cuando sintió la mirada de Nicholas. ¿Es que acaso ahora era un niño miedoso? No, claro que no. Eran sólo tonterías, nada más. Todo un largo viaje perseguido por una enorme criatura peor que una ex novia no podía compararse con entrar en terreno enemigo.

Salió del automóvil y comprobó que llevaba su arma cargada. Le ordenó a Nicholas que saliera y juntos recorrieron los metros que los separaban de la puerta principal.  
Jake se cuestionó a sí mismo al verse obligado a ingresar por la entrada principal.

Con su arma bien empuñada en una mano, se acercó hasta el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Como esperaba: cerrada.

**"Hazlo"** señaló con la cabeza la puerta. **"No quiero llamar la atención derribándola"**

Una vez abierta, Jake volvió a girar el pomo y la puerta cedió. La abrió unos centímetros y observó su interior. Nada.  
Tiró de Nicholas hacia el interior y lo siguió. Estaba listo para hacerlo callar si es que decidía ponerse a gritar para avisar su presencia.

Y al llegar al patio recibió su sorpresa: varios lásers apuntando hacia su pecho. Jake no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. ¿Cómo lo había hecho aquel idiota? Maldijo en voz baja y preparó para responder a la voz que escuchó.

Un hombre, parecido a Nicholas, se abrió paso entre los hombres y sonrió a Jake.

**"Señor Muller"** hizo una reverencia y agregó:** "Es un placer tenerlo finalmente aquí"**

Jake decidió no responder. Se quitó una pelusa de su chaqueta, como si nadie lo estuviera apuntando ni nada. Luego volvió a mirar.

**"Por favor, sígame"** el hombre se acercó a Jake y esposó sus manos a la espalda.

El hijo de Wesker pudo haber evitado que lo esposaran y guiaran hacia un subterráneo, pero no lo hizo porque si Sherry estaba aquí, seguramente lo llevarían cerca de ella.

El camino que llevaba hasta una puerta metálica no era muy largo, quizá unos treinta metros o menos.

El lugar al que llegaron era frío, pero no la temperatura. Todo se vía muy apagado, frío y turbio. En el aire se olían unos químicos y, de vez en cuando, pasaban por frente de unas ventanas que mostraban tubos de gran altura y recipientes con líquido de colores.

El mayor de los Miles llamó a la puerta ubicada cerca del final del pasillo, frente a otra puerta que, según creía Jake, llevaba al siguiente pasillo o quién sabe a qué.

Una voz afirmó que podían pasar. Miles abrió la puerta e hizo entrar a Jake, luego siguió él.

Jake se quedó plantado en su lugar. Mirando con el ceño fruncido al hombre que estaba sentado en una cómoda silla de cuero.  
Parecía imposible que fuera él. ¿Cabía posibilidad de qué fuera él? No, ninguna. Se negó a creer lo que veía. Chris Redfield había sido claro y directo, él había matado a Wesker.

**"Ha sido un largo tiempo, hijo"**


	7. Capítulo 7: Padre e hijo

**Capítulo 7:** Padre e hijo.

Haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de Miles, Jake se acercó más al hombre que habló. No le hacía ninguna gracia ese tiempo de ¿broma? No, no lo llamaría broma, porque no había ninguna gracia en ella, ni siquiera el intento.

**"No es divertido. Él ha muerto"** espetó Jake.

El hombre rubio rió y se cruzó de brazos.

**"Estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Quién más podría ser?"** Wesker hizo un ademán para que Nicholas se fuera. No lo necesitaba en esta conversación. **"Ni tú mismo puedes responder. En parte, sabes que soy yo"**

**"¡Vaya!"** exclamó Jake.** "Aparte de habernos dejado y ser un monstruo, también eres como un fénix"** continuó. **"Wow, qué padre tengo"** el sarcasmo apareció.

Wesker ignoró las palabras y siguió con su conversación como si Jake no hubiera respondido.

**"Si te he buscado, no ha sido para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, pero sé que no vas a aceptar, no todavía. Pero siempre he conseguido lo que he querido, y tengo claro que terminarás dando un sí"**

Jake negó y bufó.

**"No soy como tú"** hizo énfasis en cada palabra, dejando bien clara la verdad. Él no era como él. En algún momento pensó que podía parecerse a él, ¿quién sabía si la genética podía influir en él? Como mercenario, Jake había hecho todo tipo de cosas, quizá no a tal magnitud como Wesker, pero ahí estaban los recuerdos que le hacían cuestionar si realmente eran diferentes.

**"Lo único que nos diferencia es que yo sí sé como usar el poder"** afirmó con seguridad.

**"Tú estás cegado por el poder. Sé que lo has hecho, me hablaron mucho de ti"**

**"Únicamente has escuchado la versión de otro punto de vista. ¿Has intentado verlo desde otro lado?"**

Eso era verdad. Siempre se había dejado llevar por las palabras de Sherry o la BSAA, ¿tenía eso algo malo? Él estaba de ese lado, ¿verdad? Él tenía los anticuerpos para combatir el virus. Él había aceptado por cincuenta dólares entregar un poco de su sangre. Y sí, siempre sería así. Que Wesker estuviera todavía entre los vivos no quería decir que fuera a cambiar de un día para otro.

**"No me importa oír la versión retorcida"** una sonrisa de suficiencia acompañó sus palabras.

Wesker se levantó de su silla y se paró junto a una estantería. Sabía que Jake no cedería tan fácilmente, pero no había prisa. No estaban contra el tiempo y se atrevía a decir que tenía el tiempo de su lado.

Tarde o temprano Jake terminaría aceptando su herencia, el gran poder que vivía en él. En algún momento, Jake podría aprender todo lo que es capaz de hacer con ese tipo de sangre corriendo en sus venas.

**"Algún día lo entenderás, Jake. Tienes todo el poder en tus manos, pero todavía no entiendes lo qué eres capaz de hacer. Nunca serás capaz de seguir mi ejemplo"**

**"¿Entender que eres un desgraciado que nos abandonó y se convirtió en un idiota que intentó destruir el mundo?"** no miraba a Wesker. Su vista seguía pegada hacia la silla de cuero, no le interesaba mirar a Albert.** "Tienes razón. Yo nunca seguiría tu ejemplo"** asintió convencido.

**"¿Un idiota que intentó destruir el mundo? Ah, ya veo"** comenzó a reír. Su risa estaba llena de burla. **"Yo quiero cambiar el mundo. Quiero hacerlo mejor"**

Wesker se paseó por la habitación. Con cada paso que daba se dedicaba a analizar a Jake.

El silencio se formó entre ellos, lo único que podía oírse eran los pasos de Wesker, pero ninguna palabra venía de él o Jake.

Jake recordó. Él estaba aquí para buscar a Sherry, no para escuchar a Wesker.

**"¿Y Sherry?"** esta vez lo miró.

**"Esperaba esa pregunta en cualquier momento"** respondió Albert. **"Ella está bien. Podría decir que tengo cierto agrado por los Birkin. William no fue un completo idiota después de todo"** admitió volviendo a su asiento.

¿Sherry había nombrado en algún momento que sus padres se conocían? Recordaba cada palabra que le había dicho en la cabaña y, después cuando le preguntó a ella si tenía conocimiento sobre Wesker, su silencio se tomó como un sí.

Nicholas volvió a entrar en la habitación. Primero asomó su cabeza por la puerta y cuando Wesker le ordenó que entrara, recién abrió la puerta por completo.

**"Encárgate de Jake"** ordenó Wesker, señalando a su hijo.

**"¿Quiere que lo lleve a alguna zona en especial?"**

**"No. Sólo llévalo con la chica"**

* * *

Ya no sabía cuántos días llevaba encerrada en esa habitación. No tenía ventanas así que no podía saber si era día o noche. Además, estaba el hecho de que había perdido la conciencia por un rato, así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea si seguía en el mismo sitio que vio o la llevaron a otro lugar.

Estaba sentada contra la pared, mirando hacia la puerta, buscando en qué pensar o entretenerse. No tenía mucho para hacer ahí, la habitación se encontraba vacía en esos momentos, cada cierto tiempo le llevaban una bandeja con comida y la habitación pasaba a tener algo más, pero luego se la llevaban.

La puerta se abrió por unos segundos, donde alguien tiró al prisionero hacia adentro y luego se volvió a cerrar.

Sherry se levantó y corrió a abrazar al chico.

**"Te correspondería pero no tengo cómo"**

Birkin se fijó en las esposas.

**"Podría hacer algo si tan sólo tuviera con qué"** habló cuando se separaron.

**"Me revisaron. Pero ya sabes, siempre buscan lo notorio, nunca se fijan más allá. Revisa en mis bolsillos"**

Sherry buscó hasta que encontró lo que tanto necesitaba. Después de un rato de intentar, logró abrir la cerradura de las esposas y así liberarlo.

**"No pude hacerlo antes"** contó Jake mientras hacia sonar sus dedos.

Miró la pobre habitación y no encontró ninguna manera de escapar. Lo único que permitía salir de ahí era por donde había entrado. Se acercó a la puerta y miró hacia lo poco que se veía de pasillo a través de esa pequeña ventana con barrotes ubicada en lo alto.

* * *

Creo que es uno de los capítulos más corto que he escrito, pero tengo mi justificación: No quería poner toda la conversación entre Sherry y Jake, la huida y otros en el mismo capítulo.

A medida que la trama avance, Jake y Wesker irán teniendo conversaciones más interesantes, que quizá puedan influir un poco en Jake... Quién sabe.

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	8. Capítulo 8: Extra

**Capitulo 8.1:** Experimentos.

Wesker se paseaba por detrás de una estantería repleta de frascos con líquidos de colores, los cuales contaban con una placa debajo de de ellos, la cual mostraba lo que contenía cada uno de los frascos. Albert agarró el más claro de todos ellos, lo sostuvo en sus manos, mirando detenidamente cada detalla de lo que crecía dentro. Nicholas había dicho que todavía era muy temprano para probar con él, pero Wesker creía que nunca era ni tarde ni temprano para experimentar.

Calmadamente llegó hasta una larga y ancha mesa metálica, la cual reflejaba la luz que producía la iluminación colocada arriba. Abrió el frasco y, a los segundos, un desagradable olor invadió la sala. Wesker hizo caso omiso a la repugnancia del aire, eso no era nada para él, absolutamente nada.

Metió una mano en el líquido, sacando a una masa irregular y roja, la dejó sobre la mesa. Quería ver que tan maravilloso podía llegar a ser a tan temprana edad. Se dio la vuelta para avanzar hasta una máquina, la cual en su interior contenía unos frascos delgados, los cuales no medían más que seis centímetros. Sacó una llave y la introdujo en el lugar indicado, lo cual produjo que, en la pantalla ubicada a un costado de la máquina, aparecieran unos números. Wesker introdujo el código, lo cual provocó que la máquina se abriera. Tomó uno de los tubos y volvió a la mesa metálica.

La aguja cruzó parte de la masa, para dejar paso al líquido claro que pronto causaría unos cambios.

_"No debería intentarlo tan pronto, están recién creciendo. Podría fallar o no resultar"_ le había dicho Nicholas a Wesker. ¿Quién se creía él para decirle cuándo hacer las cosas? Él no era nadie, además, Nicholas no podía igualar la experiencia y conocimiento que Albert Wesker tenía con todo lo relacionado a virus y experimentos.

Tomó a su experimento con ambas manos, sentía como algo pedía salir del interior y como cada vez la masa se sentía más áspera. Dejó su nuevo experimento dentro de un gran cubo de vidrio, el cual en su interior contenía lo suficiente para que todo siguiera a la perfección.

* * *

En su desesperación al ver como los prisioneros escapaban, no supo qué hacer. ¿Se enojaría Wesker y su padre con él? No podía simplemente decir que habían logrado salir. Su respiración se agitó y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, no sabía que hacer ante esa situación. No podía enfrentarse a ellos, sabía que Jake lo dejaría en el suelo en segundos, ya tenía experiencia con el chico. También podría usar a la chica Birkin como escudo, pero ella le caía bien, aunque, sabía que si Sherry se encontraba en peligro, Muller limitaría su agresividad contra él, ¿verdad? Jake no haría nada que pudiera dañar a Sherry.

Negó con la cabeza, esa idea no podía ser posible. Siguió mirando las pantallas a color, viendo cada movimiento que hacían. Tenía que actuar rápido y, sin pensarlo dos veces, apretó un botón blanco que resaltaba entre todo el tablero.

Pasó rápidamente su vista por todas las pantallas, en busca de lo que había hecho. ¿Qué había activado?¿Habría desactivado algo que no debía? Las dudas llenaron su mente. Ahora se sentía peor que antes, las dudas y los nervios no eran buenas mezclas. Ocultó su cara entre sus manos. Se obligó a tranquilizarse un poco y, dubitativo, miró hacia las pantallas para ver lo que había hecho: Había sellado todas las puertas y salidas, excepto por una habitación, en la cual ingresó Jake, dejando a Sherry golpeando la puerta y diciendo algo que Nicholas Jr. no logró entender.


	9. Capítulos 8: Secretos

**Capítulo 8:** Secretos.

Las palabras entres ellos fueron pocas, Jake se limitaba a responder con monosílabas a las preguntas de Sherry. No paraba de mirar la puerta, esperando a que se abriera para salir de ahí. Se encontraba sentado al lado de ella, frente a Sherry. No paraba de pensar en la poca conversación que había tenido con Wesker. A decir verdad, ese momento lo había tomado por sorpresa, no pretendía encontrarlo alguna vez porque se suponía que estaba muerto.

¿Qué era lo que traía Wesker? Sabía que ahora las cosas no seguirían como antes, estaba seguro que volverían a encontrarse y su padre seguiría intentando mostrarle el lado bonito del bioterrorismo. Chasqueó la lengua y pegó su nuca contra la pared, mirando hacia arriba. Tenía algunas preguntas en mente tanto para Wesker como para Sherry y, como no tenía ahora la oportunidad de hablar con su padre, se dirigió a Sherry.

**"¿Wesker ha dedicado toda su vida a lo mismo, no es así?"** preguntó sin mas.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sherry por unos segundos, no era tanto porque estaba concentrada en otros temas, era porque la mayor parte del tiempo Jake evitaba hablar de Wesker. Sherry siempre creyó que se debía tanto por el historial de Wesker que por haberlo abandonado.

**"Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"**

Jake guardó silencio. Sabía que podía confiar en Sherry y también sabía que ella tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad. ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Qué se enterara por ella misma o por él? Mil veces por él.

Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró. En esos momentos se sentía diferente, no entendía por qué actuaba con tanto misterio, él nunca había sido así. En otra ocasión, él hubiera ido corriendo a Sherry para contarle lo sucedido, pero en esta ocasión quería guardárselo para sí mismo.

**"Jake…"** la voz de Sherry intervino en sus pensamientos.

Él se levantó y fue a sentarse a su lado.

**"¿Qué ocurre?"** él preguntó intentando dejar de un lado el tema de Wesker.

Sherry lo miró detenidamente, sosteniendo su mirada. Algo pasaba en él, lo sabía.

Ese momento le recordaba un poco al vivido en la cabaña, con la diferencia que ahora nadie llegaría disparando y luego no terminarían huyendo de una avalancha.

Buscó la mano de Jake y colocó la suya sobre la de él. Al igual que lo había hecho después de matar a Ustanak.

**"Sabes que puedes decírmelo"** Sherry finalmente dijo. Quería oír lo que ocurría en él. ¿Qué podría haber pasado cuando ella no estaba? Maldita sea, odiaba estar encerrada sin saber de nada ni nadie. Ella tenía un trabajo que hacer y encerrada entre cuatro paredes se sentía inútil.

**"¿Me prometes no contarle a nadie?"**

Sherry no entendió. Tenía que ser algo grave o muy personal para que él pusiera condiciones antes de hablar.

**"Lo prometo"**

Jake se paró de su sitio, caminando hasta la puerta. Apoyó una mano sobre ella y miró sobre el hombro a Sherry.

**"He visto a Wesker"**

Dobló la esquina y caminó recto unos metros, luego volvió a doblar otra vez para llegar hasta donde estaban los prisioneros. Se hacía aburrido tener que estar revisando una y otra vez cada zona. ¿Es que esperaban alguna visita o tenía un grave caso de paranoia? Nadie encontraría ese lugar.  
Se paró frente a la puerta y vio como el tipo se alejaba. Ian colocó su pulgar en donde debía estar la cerradura y abrió la puerta, lo que dejó paso a una fuerte patada contra el pecho y a un hombre encima de él. No lograba desde esa distancia dar la alerta.

Vio como una chica rubia tomaba su fusil de asalto y el otro tipo le daba un fuerte golpe, dejándolo aturdido en el piso.

_Minutos antes._

El silencio se formó entre ellos. Un silencio incómodo, un silencio que hacía dudar a Jake. Quizá hubiera sido mejor guardar silencio, no decir ninguna palabra a nadie, después de todo, era su problema. Él era quien tenía a un monstruo como un padre y, lo que más lo confundía, era saber que había hecho prometer a Shery que no se lo diría a nadie.

Quería que Sherry rompiera su promesa. Necesitaba que Sherry avisara a Chris, únicamente a Chris, él sabría qué hacer. Después de todo, Wesker no era la mejor persona sobre la Tierra y tampoco tenía las mejores intenciones desde un punto de vista normal.

Continuó mirando hacia, en parte, la libertad. Ahora más que nunca quería salir de ahí y estar en la comodidad de su cama, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido en el último tiempo.

**"Entiendo tu silencio"** terminó con el silencio finalmente. En algún momento podría oír las palabras de Sherry. ¿Qué haría ahora ella?

Comenzaron a correr por el pasillo, no había encontrado muchas dificultades en su camino, lo cual no daba ninguna tranquilidad. Sabía que Wesker no era idiota y no dejaría a un solo hombre para vigilar a Jake y Sherry.

Barras metálicas aparecieron sobre algunas puertas y en otras se oyó como diferentes métodos de seguridad se activaban.

**"¿Qué haremos?"** preguntó Sherry unos pasos por delante.

Una de las cosas que odiaba Jake era tener que responder: "No lo sé. Esperar a que decida dejarnos ir". Él no se rendía fácilmente.

**"Seguir"** afirmó.

Avanzó por los siguientes pasillos, escuchando únicamente sus pasos. Algo estaban tramando, seguramente los enviaban directo a una trampa y Jake estaba cansado de los juegos sucios.

Una puerta se abrió a su izquierda, pero fue Sherry quien llegó primero, él se quedó mirando la oscuridad del interior. Se movió para agarrar el brazo de Sherry.

**"¿Qué?"** Sherry notó el ceño fruncido y quiso agregar que no tenía ningún problema en que se hubiera encontrado con Wesker, incluso quería contarle que ella había sospechado sobre Wesker cuando fueron en busca de Nicholas.

Sus palabras quedaron en su mente. Un grito antinatural vino de la oscuridad, lo cual provocó que todo quedara sin terminar. ¿Qué era eso? Sherry dio un paso para entrar pero Jake la echo hacia atrás y rápidamente le arrebató el fusil de asalto de las manos.

**"Supergirl, no dudo de tus habilidades. Pero digamos que ahora no te dejaré ingresar"**

Sherry negó, en parte, ofendida. No iba a dejar que Jake arriesgara su vida mientras ella se quedaba de brazos cruzados esperando un milagro.

**"Le enseñaré como se pelea y volveré. No estaría mal si me esperas con una sonrisa"** guiñó un ojo y se apresuro en apartar a la chica, cerró la puerta antes de que Sherry tuviera tiempo de intentar ingresar con él o de salir con algún argumento.

* * *

Disculpen el retraso en actualizar pero me tomé unos días libres, así que los dediqué a otras cosas.

Intentaré actualizar pronto.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.


	10. Capítulo 9: Pruebas

**Capítulo 9:** Pruebas.

Sólo un idiota temerario entraría a una trampa tan fácilmente. Una trampa cubierta por absoluta oscuridad. Y, por alguna razón, Jake no se sentía idiota por haber entrado. La oscuridad seguía siendo absoluta y, aun a ciegas, se atrevió a dar unos pasos. Era como caminar directamente a la boca del lobo.

El silencio era inquietante. Jake hubiera preferido encontrarse directamente con sea lo que sea que se escondía ahí dentro.

Las luces se encendieron, iluminando cada parte de la larga y gris habitación. Jake encontró algunas cajas apiladas, la puerta por la que había entrado y, a unos metros de donde estaba, una celda con gruesos barrotes.

Se acercó cautelosamente, atento a cada vacío rincón de la habitación. Aquel lugar no le daba confianza alguna, y era normal, ¿quién estaría cómodo sabiendo que ahí se ocultaba alguna horrible criatura?

Se paró justo delante de la celda. Lo que vio no le causó mucha cosa, ya que, si se comparaba con el molesto e insistente Ustanak, aquella criatura que le daba la espalda en la celda era nada.

Parecía la versión retorcida y gigante de un perro. Con la diferencia que los perros no tenían unas afiladas garras de unos siete centímetros, cubiertas con una gelatinosa fina capa transparente. La piel era un verde musgo, con cicatrices esparcidas por su cuerpo y algunas costras en lo que parecía ser su nuca.

Jake levantó su fusil, apuntando hacia la nuca de la criatura. Ésta se dio vuelta, mirando a Jake a través de unos ojos completamente amarillos y una pupila dilatada negra. Gritó, llenando la habitación de una innaturalidad. Se acercó hasta los barrotes, mostrando una hilera de colmillos a Muller.

Él retrocedió unos pasos, ganando distancia entre él y su enemigo.

No ocurrió nada. O eso ocurrió durante unos minutos, antes de que una parte de la pared de la celda se moviera y la criatura desapareciera por ella.

Jake frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de trampa era esa? Un poco ingeniosa, tenía que admitir. Cualquiera pensaría que aquella cosa derribaría los barrotes y saltaría encima. Caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, pendiente de cualquier señal de movimiento.

Se giró rápidamente y disparó contra el pecho del enemigo. Las balas no hicieron mucho, lo detuvieron por unos segundos, en los cuales el odio de sus ojos creció y luego volvió al ataque. Jake rodó por el piso, esquivando con suerte la garra que venía directamente a su rostro.  
Incorporándose rápidamente, corrió hacia el extremo de la sala. Volvió a disparar, obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes. El enemigo corrió hacia él, agarrando más velocidad; aun así no logró llegar a tiempo para agarrar a Jake.

No necesitó más pruebas para saber que no lograría acabarlo con balas. Además, todavía tenía que pensar en cómo salir de ahí. No confiaba en que al matar a la criatura lograría su libertad, pero sí lograría asegurar su vida por un tiempo más.

Corrió otra vez. Tenía que idear un plan en el mismo momento, no lograría mantener la misma ventaja por mucho tiempo.

Un gritó de dolor salió del hocico. Jake buscó rápidamente el origen de su dolor, estaba claro que no era por ir perdiendo. Encontró un detalle que no había visto antes, ya sea porque no se interesaba en conocer completamente cada parte de su enemigo, lo cual era un error, ya que todo era útil cuando se trataba de luchar.

Un dispositivo, de un color parecido a su piel, estaba adherido en la mejilla derecha. No era tan grande, por lo cual se camuflaba sin dificultad. Aquello debía liberar alguna descarga eléctrica u algún químico que molestaba a la criatura.

**"Quizá si ayudo en su trabajo, podría cerrarte los ojos"** una sonrisa de astucia se dibujó en su rostro. Dejando en claro que siempre conseguiría sus objetivos.

En esos momentos su mente se olvidó de Wesker, de su conversación. Incluso llegó a olvidarse de que Sherry estaba al otro lado, quizá preocupada y buscando algún modo de sacarlo de ahí.  
Su mente sólo pensaba en él y en cómo lograría tranquilizar al experimento que intentaba atacarlo.

Esquivó una vez más aquellas garras asesinas que lo buscaban con desesperación. Seguía corriendo y esquivando. No quería gastar munición innecesariamente, la guardaba para el momento correcto.

Parecía que tenía todo de su lado, hasta que la punta de una afilada garra de una pata delantera rajó parte de su chaqueta y polera en un costado. Arañando parte de su carne y haciéndolo apretar los dientes en un intento de no dar importancia al dolor que creció en su costado.

* * *

Sherry siguió golpeando inútil e insistentemente la puerta. ¿Cómo podía Jake actuar así? Se sentía inútil al otro lado de la puerta, no sabía que ocurría allí dentro y tenía miedo de que Jake no lograra salir de ahí. ¿Quién le podía asegurar que tenía salida? Los peores pensamientos intentaron entrar en su mente, pero ella era fuerte, ya había pasado por suficiente para saber que aquellos pensamientos sólo empeorarían las cosas –pero también podían prepararla para lo peor- así que bloqueó su entrada.  
Pensó en Claire. Sabía que Claire no se dejaría llevar por el momento, que lucharía hasta el final, independiente si sus esfuerzos tenían sentido. Ella seguiría adelante, luchando por lo correcto, por salvar a sus queridos, por salvar, incluso, la vida de un desconocido, como había ocurrido en Raccoon City. Sherry y Claire nunca se habían visto antes y, aun así, la hermana menor de Redfield hizo todo lo posible por mantener a Sherry a salvo y arriesgó su vida buscando el antídoto contra el Virus-G.

Se sintió reconfortada al pensar en Claire Redfield.

Deseó suerte a Jake y siguió el camino. Todo estaba sellado, pero no se rendiría. Si alguien había activado la trampa, tendría que estar cerca, en algún lado, y ella lo encontraría.

Por suerte, tenía las escaleras libres. Subió sigilosamente cada peldaño y llegó hasta el segundo piso –realmente no sabía qué piso era. No tenía ni idea de en qué piso estaba-. Allí arriba las cosas no eran diferentes, la mayoría de las puertas estaban bloqueadas y nadie rondaba por los pasillos, lo cual no era normal. Pensó en la idea de que querían mantener todo en secreto, así que se habían limitado con el personal. O todo había sido intencionalmente.

Al comienzo del siguiente pasillo, un lector de código de barras estaba pegado contra la puerta. Sherry se detuvo para mirarlo detenidamente, quizá esa era su oportunidad. Lástima que no tenía ninguna tarjeta de acceso. ¿Tendría el hombre desarmado la tarjeta o el conocimiento de dónde estaba? No lo dudó. Rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos.

El camino de regreso le pareció una eternidad. Mientras más corría, más lejos estaba de su destino. De algún sitio, sacaba la energía suficiente para no detener la carrera, no podía para ni por un segundo, todo le parecía vital en ese momento.

Finalmente volvió a reconocer el lugar de su huida Sintió alivio al verse en su lugar, en saber que estaba más cerca de ayudar a Jake o, por lo menos, de recibirlo con una buena noticia cuando lo volviera a ver. Ahora confiaba plenamente en que volverían a estar juntos.

Su mirada se cruzó con la del hombre, el cual echó correr en dirección opuesta. En segundos Sherry se encontraba persiguiendo su única esperanza.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Opiniones y criticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

¡Hasta la próxima! c:


	11. Capítulo 10: Amenazas

**Capítulo 10:** Amenazas.

La persecución continuó. ¿Qué tanto podía correr el hombre? Sherry no sabía la respuesta y esperaba que no mucho. Ya estaba cerca de él, en cualquier momento podía saltar sobre él y reducirlo en el suelo, tan sólo tenía que esperar a que el hombre no recuperara fuerza para aumentar su velocidad. Intentaba no pensar en Jake, no sabía cómo estaría él ahora; seguía molesta por no haber entrado con él, dos eran mejor que uno cuando se trataba de luchar contra algo o alguien que te superaba en muchos aspectos.

Agarró más velocidad, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Era su oportunidad, el hombre bajó un poco su velocidad para mirar hacia atrás, lo que le costó valiosos segundos. Sherry saltó encima, haciendo que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio y cayera contra el suelo. Ella no perdió tiempo y buscó rápidamente lo que tanto necesitaba. La encontró y pensó en qué hacer con el hombre, no podía dejarlo ahí, pero tampoco podía perder más tiempo. Jake estaba sobre cualquier prioridad en estos momentos.

Volver hacia la puerta pareció una eternidad. Por suerte, recordaba cada detalle, así que no tuvo problemas, después de todo, tenía un gran sentido de orientación.

Quedó en su lugar, parada frente la puerta, con la tarjeta en mano. Alguien estaba ahí, alguien había llegado antes y abierto la puerta, pero ¿quién? No tenía tiempo para dudar y sacar conclusiones, tenía que dejarse llevar por el momento, todo aquí estaba en juego.

Lo que vio la sorprendió. Era Wesker con Nicholas Jr., el primero tenía al segundo doblado, con la cabeza pegada al panel de control. Nicholas se quejaba, su era asustada. Seguramente Wesker notó la presencia de Sherry, porque se quedó en silencio y la miró sobre el hombro, pero sin dejar de sostener la cabeza de Nicholas contra el panel.

**"No es necesario que expliques"** habló Wesker, quien volvió a fijarse en Nicholas** "Nuestro querido amigo ha metido a Jake en una fase de prueba, la cual debió llevarse en un tiempo más"** aunque miraba a Nicholas, él hablaba a Sherry **"La estupidez humana no dejará de parecerme abundante"**

Sherry no respondió. Incluso con la presencia de Wesker no podía desconcentrarse, seguía pensando en Jake, todo había sido por Jake. Fijó su vista en los monitores, mostraban diferentes partes del lugar y, entre ellas, la habitación donde Jake estaba encerrado. Vio a su enemigo, el estomago se le revolvió de miedo, Jake no estaba lo bien armado para luchar contra la criatura, pero confiaba en las habilidades físicas de él.

**"Diría que estoy orgulloso, pero no lo creo posible"** volvió a hablar Wesker, cuando vio como Sherry se fijaba en la pelea que se llevaba lejos de ellos.

Sherry avanzó un paso. Jake no se veía bien y ella quería descubrir que era.

**"Él está…"** Sherry murmuró para sí misma, pero aun así recibió respuesta.

**"No es una persona normal"** Albert aclaró.

**"¡Tengo que ayudarlo!"**

Ella no entendió por qué, pero no era nada bueno. Wesker se hizo a un lado, tomó a Nicholas y lo tiró lejos de ahí. Dejó el camino libre para que Sherry hiciera lo necesario con el panel para dejar a Jake libre.

Sherry entendía que no era nada paternal, ni un hijo podía quitar lo que Wesker siempre sería. No desperdició tiempo haciendo preguntas, caminó directo al panel, buscando cómo liberar a Jake.

Miró sobre el hombro y vio que ninguno de los hombres estaba.

El desconcierto apareció por unos segundos, pero se obligó a sí misma a volver a concentrarse.

* * *

Jake sintió el ardor en su herida por un momento, pero lentamente fue pasando hasta quedar inadvertida.

**"¿En serio crees que eso me hará algo? Si tuvieras familia, estarían decepcionados"** se burló de su enemigo.

El plan pasó por su mente cuando se vio acorralado contra la "jaula" de la criatura. En el espacio que luchaba era fácil para su enemigo desplazarse, pero si lograba entrar a donde estaba la criatura hace momentos, sería más fácil acabar con él, aunque eso incluyera tener más posibilidades de salir herido.

El problema estaba en que la única manera de entrar era por las aberturas que se abrían en las paredes, también no había que olvidar que las puertas se camuflaban con el color de las paredes y, sin dejar lado, las puertas se abrían con un mecanismo externo a la habitación.

Fue como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos. Todas las puertas de las paredes se abrieron, incluyendo la que llevaba a la jaula de la criatura. Jake esquivó una vez más a su enemigo y corrió hasta donde debía.

Logró mantener el equilibrio para no caer por las escaleras, no había visto que estaban ahí en su carrera por entrar. Las bajó corriendo y escuchó como su enemigo cayó sobre el suelo cuando saltó los escalones.  
Siguió corriendo, con el experimento siguiéndolo. Una débil luz roja iluminaba el corto pasillo subterráneo que llevaba a la escalera que dejaba justo en la jaula. Entró y se pegó contra la pared, con el arma en alto y la concentración al máximo. El más mínimo fallo y podía decir adiós a su vida.

Apareció, mostrando sus dientes, se acercó hasta Jake para terminar con su vida de una vez por todas. Jake esperó y disparó.

Un grito y luego el sonido de una gran masa al caer.


	12. Capítulo 11: Verdades

**Capítulo 11**: Verdades.

**1 mes después.**

Si estaban vivos era únicamente por suerte. Jake no recordaba mucho después de haber ingresado a unos túneles cuando las puertas se abrieron en la habitación; había ingresado allí porque suponía que de algún modo aquel monstruo había ido a parar a la habitación y, estaba en lo correcto, había encontrado una puerta que lo llevaba de vuelta a los pasillos.  
¿Después de eso? El rostro preocupado de Sherry.

**"¿Me estás escuchando, verdad?"** preguntó la única hija de los Birkin. **"¡Te estoy hablando, Jake!"** casi gritó molesta.

Últimamente el chico andaba un poco ido de la realidad, parecía que se perdía muy fácil en sus pensamientos, lo cual no era una buena señal. Claro, ¿quién podría seguir igual después de ver a quién dabas por muerto? Algunas personas estarían cegadas de felicidad, otras de tristeza y, otras como Jake, idos.

**"¿Qué es lo que pasa? Sé que quizá We..."**  
**"No digas nada. No estoy preocupado por eso"** masculló cruzando los brazos. No necesitaba que sintieran 'lástima' por él y le hablaran en una voz dulce y poco segura, diciendo que todo estará bien. Nada iba a estar a bien.

**"He estado pensando"** Jake se levantó de la silla y pasó una mano por su barbilla, como lo hacía la gente cuando pensaba en algo**. "Quizá debería hablar con él"** levantó las manos, mostrando sus palmas, para indicar que no dijera nada. Todavía no terminaba de expresar su idea completa. **"Sé que no dirá nada, por supuesto... Pero tengo mis dudas"**

Sherry lo observó desde su asiento, tragándose las palabras cuando Jake no la dejó hablar. Quería decirle que no debería actuar tan rápido, primero debería hablar con él a distancia, desde un lugar donde no pudiera salir dañado. Sherry, hasta ahora, nunca había sido subestimada por Wesker, pero éste último si había subestimado bastante a Chris. A través de Chris ella conocía todo lo que Wesker era capaz.

**"Jake, aunque quisieras hacerlo, no tienes cómo saber su ubicación. Él sabe como jugar al escondite"**

Él la miró por unos segundos y se encogió de hombros. Wesker no podía ser tan perfecto en todo lo que incluía ser el antagonista, así que Jake confiaba en que dejara a la vista la más mínima señal que pudiera decir en qué y dónde andaba.  
Quiso decir que todo humano cometía errores, pero no estaba seguro si podía referirse a Wesker como un humano.

**"¿Y qué hay de Capitán Perfecto?"** una pequeña molestia pasaba por su voz. Incluso con todo los hechos acontecidos, seguía teniendo cierto desagrado por Chris Redfield. **"Él siempre puede todo, así que podría hacer algo"**

Sherry lo miró suplicante, esperando que cediera y dijera:_ está bien, esperaré más tiempo._  
Lo único que logró fue que sus miradas conectaran por un momento y, finalmente, Jake alzara una ceja en una señal de:_ ¿a qué estás esperando? Necesitamos a Chris.  
_Negó con la cabeza y se levantó para tomar el teléfono. Marcó con cuidado los números y, al tercer sonido, Chris contestó.

* * *

Sus zapatos producían un sonido contra el piso metálico, el cual se extendía por unos diez metros y doblaba hacia la izquierda, donde terminaba en una puerta de fuerte y duro metal.  
Jake se detuvo justo en la mitad de su camino, esperando a que el gran invitado de honor apareciera. Sus pensamientos se dividían en dos:  
1. Pensaba en que, por algún motivo, Chris no tenía ni idea sobre Wesker, que seguramente no han podido encontrar nada sobre él. Y, en parte, deseaba que fuera así.  
2. Pensaba que Chris se estaba demorando porque tenía las respuestas para las preguntas de Jake. Y, quizá, estaba intentando hacer una entrada de héroe, diga de un típico líder que salva a todos en el último momento.

Dejó salir una combinación entre risa y molestia al pensar en lo último.  
Su poco aprecio hacia Chris Redfield, venía desde el primer momento en que se vieron. Con Sherry caminando hacia él, luego con aquel soldado que parecía un cachorro de Chris, ¿cuál era su nombre? Hizo memoria y llegó hasta su nombre: Piers Nivans. Sin embargo, no quiso dar más importancia al chico; estaba muerto y si algo sabía, era que no había que molestar a los muertos. Aunque, claro, él lo había visto como una amenaza debido a que era un mercenario.

En fin, luego estaba aquel momento en que Chris, con valentía, había confesado que él mismo se había encargado de dar ¿muerte? a Albert Wesker. Todo hijo hubiera reaccionado con violencia al escuchar la confesión de un hombre que incluía la muerte de un padre, pero ¿podía llamar a Wesker un padre? Ni siquiera usaba su apellido, ni siquiera recordaba mucho alguna memoria junto a él. E incluso así, no hubo modo de controlar el impulso que lo llevó a disparar. Antes de eso, intentó dar una 'oportunidad' a Chris: _Dime, ¿obedecías órdenes o fue una cuestión personal? _Y oír que su respuesta escogía su dos opciones, fue lo que faltaba para alentar a Jake a apretar el gatillo.

Y también estaba Sherry. ¿Pero era necesario incluir ese tema? No necesitaba que todo el mundo supiera que también sentía cierto desagrado por Redfield debido a que él era una especie de héroe para Sherry, un hombre de valor, justo.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Miró sobre su hombro para ver quién era, luego giró sobre sus talones para quedar de frente al recién llegado.  
Como siempre, Chris Redfield iba en su uniforme. Se veía un poco cansado y con unos años más encima; no obstante, aquello no quitaba que impusiera su presencia. Una presencia que hubiera causado respeto o miedo -dependiendo de la persona y ocasión- en la gente, pero no en él.

**"Ya creía que no llegarías. ¿Eres así también para tus citas?**" habló al ver que Chris parecía no tener intención de articular alguna palabra.

**"Dije que estaría aquí. Cumplo mi palabra, Jake"**

Jake asintió. Apoyó su peso en un lado y, como siempre, se cruzó de brazos. Era una costumbre que con el tiempo había pasado a ser algo inconsciente.

**"Lo sé. Sherry siempre me lo recuerda..."** masculló mientras fruncía el ceño. **"Así que, hombre de palabra, has dicho que podías ayudarme"**

Chris dio un paso hacia él. En su rostro se podía leer con dificultad que no le gustaba mucho la idea de Jake queriendo ir hacia Wesker. No era que pensara que Jake terminaría siendo una réplica de su padre, ya que en él habían valores y pensamientos que Wesker no tendría, o los tuvo hace mucho tiempo. Además, la diferencia entre Wesker y Jake era que, aunque Jake también tuviera corriendo en sus venas un anticuerpo que podía traerle todo el poder que quisiera, no se dejaba llevar por ello y seguía conservando su humanidad y cordura dentro de los límites. Wesker, en cambio, experimentó todo lo que pudo con su sangre, arriesgándose en todo punto para conseguir todo el poder posible.

**"Y lo haré. Tan solo debes asegurarte de salir con vida"** dijo Chris sinceramente.** "Tenemos una idea sobre Wesker, no puedo asegurarte que siga ahí porque todavía no hemos podido ir. Creen que hay un riesgo con lo que sea que Wesker haga, ya que él sabrá que iremos. Si algo puedo decir de tu padre, es que no es idiota"** metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pedazo de hoja doblada a la mitad. La miró por unos segundos y luego miró a Jake.** "¿Estás seguro, Jake? No es necesario que lo hagas. Sabes que..." **

Jake lo interrumpió.

**"No necesito una conversación sobre mi seguridad"** comenzó. Dejó que las palabras salieran, sin limitarse a esconder algunas cosas, incluso aquellas que no iban mucho con el tema. **"Después de ser traicionado por gente de tu propio bando, he aprendido que es más seguro confiar en el enemigo que en los que se dicen llamar 'compañeros', porque tus compañeros son más propensos a traicionarte por cualquier motivo, y aquello no te lo esperas. En cambio, del enemigo que ya te ha declarado la guerra, no hay mucho de que preocuparse"** continuó estirando la mano hacia Chris, con la palma hacia arriba, esperando que Chris le entregara el papel con la información que necesitaba. **"Así que si debo preocuparme de alguien, sería de ti, Redfield. No confío en nadie, así que sé que con quién sea que me encuentre en el camino, sea lo que sea que Wesker diga o haga, sé que terminará quitando mi cabeza y la levantará en señal de triunfo. Wesker está en el otro lado de esto, en contra de... los tuyos. Así que, en lo único que confío, es que estará esperándome con quién sabe qué. Y, sea lo que sea, no estará a favor de mi seguridad." **

**"Estoy de acuerdo. Ambos hemos vivido la traición de quién creías estaba de tu lado, pero conocerás gente que hará que tus pensamientos cambien. ¿No es eso lo que hizo Sherry en ti?"**

El silencio por parte de Jake fue una afirmación para Chris desde su punto de vista. Esbozó una sonrisa y depositó el papel en la palma de Jake.

**"Cuídate"** dijo mientras asentía y se daba la vuelta e irse.

**"¿Cuidarme yo porque soy quien importa o que cuide mi sangre?"** preguntó Jake con el volumen correcto para que Chris lo oyera ahora a la distancia.

Jake estiró el papel y miró la caligrafía de Chris escrita con tinta negra. Unas cuantas palabras y números: una dirección.

* * *

Hola. Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, lo sé. Dejé de actualizar por diferentes razones, tanto porque con los estudios no tenía las energías necesarias para escribir algo decente. Y también por otros motivos que prefiero guardar.

Realmente me gusta escribir esta historia, así que espero que sigan leyéndola y dejen lo que piensan, por favor. ¿Qué les gustaría ver? ¿Algún momento en especial? :)

¡Gracias por leer!

-N. _(Ex - )_


	13. Capítulo 12: Discusiones

**Capítulo 12:** Discusiones.

Sherry volvió a negar con la cabeza. Bastante molesta tanto con Jake como con Chris.

**"Jake"** comenzó acercándose a él. **"Es peligroso. Sé que ya has estado en peligro antes, pero esto no es necesario"** miró a sus ojos, intentando mantener su mirada. **"Puedo ir contigo. Podemos ir contigo"**

Jake hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. Tiró una silla hacia atrás y se dejó caer en ella, con las piernas estiradas.  
De ningún modo iba a dejar que Sherry fuera con él. No se trataba que pensara que ella sería una carga o que ella no estaba en condiciones para enfrentarse a Wesker. Era tan solo que si ella estaba junto a él, no podía pensar con claridad. De hecho, ni siquiera se trataba de eso; el punto era que también se preocupaba por la seguridad de Sherry y, por lo que sabía, Wesker no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta en dónde debía atacar.

**"No"** volvió a repetir.** "No y ¿he dicho que no?"** miró a la chica. La cual tenía una mirada suplicante y preocupada en su rostro, haciendo que se viera vulnerable. Pero no había nada vulnerable acerca de ella.

Sherry suspiró y rodó los ojos. Caminó hasta una esquina, en donde se apoyó contra la pared, con su mirada fija en el piso. Parecía estar concentrada en algo.

Él se limitó a seguir sus pensamientos. Habían pasado tres horas desde su pequeña reunión con Chris Redfield y menos de cuarenta minutos desde que estaba con Sherry.

Durante el camino no había pensado en que Sherry iba a querer unirse a él. Era algo tan claro como el agua, simplemente no quería discutir con la chica cuando llegara y, sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo.

**"Así que Chris cumplió su palabra"** dijo ella cuando Jake cerró la puerta.

Él asintió. Luego respondió:

**"No vas conmigo, te lo advierto. Es un tema entre él y yo"**

Sherry había abierto sus ojos de par en par, como si Jake hubiera perdido la cabeza. A los segundos, había comenzado su discurso sobre cómo aquello los involucraba a ambos.

**"Supergirl, no es necesario"** la interrumpió cuando llegó al punto en que ella debía estar cerca de él si algo malo ocurría, porque tenía el presentimiento de que Wesker no subestimaría a un Birkin.

Volvió al presente cuando sintió las manos de Sherry sobre sus hombros.

**"Me rindo. Pero si ves que la situación está saliendo de control..."**

Se levantó de la silla y apartó con suavidad las manos de la chica. Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas por un segundo, hasta que las mejillas de la chica empezaron a tomar un suave rojo.  
Jake pasó sus dedos con delicadeza en donde el rojo empezaba a aparecer y sonrió de lado. Sherry no puso resistencia, incluso estaba empezando a acercarse más a él cuando Jake se apartó de golpe, caminando hacia la puerta.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse llegó, avisando que Jake no escucharía lo que ella tenía que decir.

* * *

Sin lugar a dudas, Wesker tenía un extraño sentido de decoración. Aunque, por otro lado, dudaba que Wesker haya decorado todo.  
La dirección lo había llevado a una mansión a las fuera de la ciudad. Una construcción con unos toques de la antigüedad, su exterior bien cuidado y de fondo un paisaje con algunos árboles a la distancia y el sol que comenzaba a desaparecer para dar paso a las estrellas y una luna que, en momentos, se ocultaba detrás de unas nubes.

Como lo esperaba, la puerta de madera bañada en barniz, la cual tenía unos extraños dibujos tallados en su superficie, estaba cerrada.

Nada que no pudiera desbloquear. Después de unos intentos, la cerradura cedió.

El interior estaba vagamente iluminado, unas cuantas luces colgaban del techo, creando sombras en las paredes y suelo. Jake se internó más, intentando evitar los lugares más iluminados. Se detuvo a mirar un cuadro colgado encima de un escritorio ubicado contra la pared. Por alguna razón, le parecía familiar. Quizá lo había visto en alguna parte. Caminó a paso lento hasta las escaleras, colocó un pie sobre el primer escalón, este sonó débilmente. Iba a pasar al segundo cuando el crujido de la madera de una puerta al abrirse llamó su atención. Miró hacia el lugar y vio una figura familiar.

Su cabello rubio, la ropa negra que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo y, como siempre, aquellas gafas negras que cubrían sus ojos.

**"Así que... Me has encontrado" **

Jake se detuvo en donde estaba. Frunció el ceño y bajó lo poco que había subido; ya estaba con la guardia en alto. Preparado para lo que viniera.

**"Correcto" **murmuró quedando frente a Wesker.

Por mucho que se detuviera a verlo, no lograba encontrar un parecido entre él y su padre. A lo mejor lo había, y el problema era que él estaba decido a negar cualquier parecido, porque odiaba que se lo recordaran. Odiaba que le dijeran lo parecido que eran. ¡Él no era como Wesker! No era un loco obsesionado con las armas bioorgánicas, ni tampoco deseaba cambiar el mundo a su manera y conseguir poder.

No conseguía articular palabra. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? No buscaba que lo acogiera como su hijo y le dijera que podían dominar el mundo juntos.

Y aquí estaban. No dejaría que él huyera fácilmente.

La expresión de Wesker era neutral. Estaba, en parte, divertido de que Jake hubiera venido a él. Sabía que tarde o temprano él iría a parar a su lado, por buenas o malas razones.  
La presencia de Jake estaba a su favor. Había dejado que Chris lograra creer que lo tenía listo, que ya no había escapatoria, pero él era Albert Wesker, siempre tenía un plan bajo la manga. Un plan divertido de jugar y que volvería todo a cero, dejándolo únicamente a él en la cima.  
No podía hacer que Jake jugara de su lado, no sin usar diferentes medios para llegar a él. Y era fácil llegar a él.

Mirar a Jake lo hacía volver a unos años atrás, cuando trabajaba junto a William Birkin quien resultaba ser el padre de Sherry. Una extraña coincidencia de la vida que su hijo resultara también ser amigo de un Birkin.

**"Hay algo que deberías ver"** informó Wesker señalando hacia la puerta por la cual había entrado.

**"De ningún modo te seguiré"** espetó Jake en respuesta.

Wesker, en un rápido movimiento, tomó a Jake por el cuello, levantándolo unos centímetros.

**"Lo harás"**

Jake no iba a ceder sin luchar antes. Soltó una mano y formó un puño, con su fuerza intentó golpear el rostro de Wesker, pero este lo esquivó con una risa y lo soltó.

**"Sabía que no sería tan fácil"**

Jake gruñó algo en voz baja y se lanzó a atacar a Wesker.

* * *

Dejen su review, diciendo qué opinan o qué les gustaría ver :) Aquello motiva a escribir más. No sé cuánto falta para el final, porque he pensado en agregar algo más.

¡Saludos!

_-N._


End file.
